Allowed
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: The other members quietly squabbled over who would carry Sakura. It was slightly amusing and he was glad he had Konan, or else he might have been among them. One-Shot, AkaSaku, AkatsukiXSakura


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Akatsuki X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set:** This story is set in an high school realm.

**Word Count:** 1,289

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Allowed<strong>

**+*+** A AkatXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>"But Konan-chan!" Sakura pouted, everyone knew no one could resist Sakura's pout. It was her greatest weapon.<p>

"N-No," Konan stammered, turning away, "Pein-kun said we couldn't go, so I don't think eavesdropping is allowed either."

Sakura frowned, "But they could be talking about us...you know how I feel about that." Konan's determined look softened and she turned back around to view the person she viewed as a sister.

Sakura was looking at the ground, with a deflated expression on her face, and she wasn't just putting it on either.

"Oh Saku-chan, you know we would never betray you like they did. Don't you trust us?" Konan asked the last part with a hurt look on her face.

"Of course I trust you...it's just...I trusted them too, and look what happened." Sakura looked up at Konan with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Saku-chan," Konan opened her arms wide for a hug and Sakura ran up to the blunette and hugged her. Konan narrowed her eyes when she could feel Sakura's face in the crook of her neck.

'You idiots,' she thought to herself, hugging Sakura tighter, 'you know how she feels about secrets.'

"Saku-chan, you know that even if everyone else in the world is against you, we'll stand by you, no matter what." Sakura laughed lightly and let Konan go. They smiled widely at each other, but Konan could still see the doubt in Sakura's pastel green eyes.

"Thanks Konan-chan," she said, sincerity in her voice, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Well what are friends for. Now let's go and listen in on their meeting."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure Konan-chan?"

Konan grinned evilly, "Well we do only live once." Sakura grinned evilly back.

"Well in that case..." Sakura said before both girls crept up the stairs of Pein's huge ass mansion.

Yeah, Pein was secretly rich, only the Akatsuki knew though, due to potential gold digger types.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Seven Minutes Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura and Konan slowly backed away from the door like it had some kind of contagious disease.<p>

Sakura and Konan were both blushing heavily and they both looked like they were going to faint if they didn't sit down soon.

"I-I can't believe it," Sakura stammered quietly as they crept back down the stairs.

"We sure are two lucky girls Saku-chan," Konan whispered as they walked back into the lounge room. Konan fell onto the couch dramatically. Sakura followed her example and flung herself on top of Konan, who began to giggle.

The shock wore off and they both began to laugh like a bunch of hyenas.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>The two girls with their unusual hair colours crept up the stairs, being super mindful of Tobi's Super Ninja Hearing.<p>

Sometimes the Akatsuki joked with him and said he was like a ninja. He would then reply that he was, in a serious, creepy, dark voice. Then it was awkward until Kisame cracked a lame joke that would make everyone laugh, even though it was super lame, because of all the built up tension in the room.

Anyways, once the girls made it up the stairs, they pressed their ears to the door closest to the staircase, which was the Akatsuki meeting room.

What they heard made Sakura blush and Konan blush and gape.

"Okay," they heard Pein say in a loud 'I'm-the-boss-so-you'd-better-shut-up-and-listen' voice, "I must have counted that wrong. Once again. Everyone, raise your hand if you wish Sakura was your girlfriend." A few seconds passed in silence and then, "Seriously? All of you? Well at least none of you will be after my Konan."

Sakura and Konan slowly backed away from the door like it had some kind of contagious disease.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> End Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>"Saku-chan, you have like nine very hot guys after you!" Konan squealed quietly.<p>

"Konan-chan, Pein claimed you!" Sakura squealed quietly at the same time.

They both danced around the lounge room squealing together for a while, but they tired out pretty quickly and curled up together on the couch to nap.

Before they fell aslee though, Sakura had a curious thought and voiced it to Konan.

"Is that what they talk about during their 'top-secret' meetings? I thought they talked about important stuff, like who they would beat up next and whatnot."

Konan started laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> 10 Minutes Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Pein went down the stairs first, followed by nine other guys who were all glaring at each other. Pein was quite pleased that no one was after his Konan's heart and he planned to confess the next day, as he was sure how she felt about him. Yeah, he saw all the little looks and sighs when she thought he was in his own little world and not paying attention.<p>

They all walked into the lounge room to find the objects of their affections curled up on the couch together, asleep.

They all quickly awed at the cuteness of the sight before Pein moved to pick up Konan. He gently scooped her up into his arms, they both stirred but thankfully neither girl woke.

Pein smirked as he left for Konan's room – each member had their own room in his mansion – the other members quietly squabbled over who would carry Sakura.

It was slightly amusing and he was glad he had Konan, or else he might have been among them. Sakura easily charmed everyone she was around. He frowned lightly.

'Though that didn't stop her old friends from betraying her.' He thought, wishing he could sick the Akatsuki on them. They had promised Sakura to leave them alone though, well until they threatened one of them. And then they could go all out.

Pein was waiting for the day.

'Just one toe out of line...'

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
